Modern technology of material processing often involves transferring a particular material onto another bulk or wafer material. For example, for manufacturing semiconductor devices, certain target materials may be deposited onto a substrate in a processing chamber under certain conditions. The processing chamber may include a chamber wall that encloses a process zone, a process gas supply, a gas energizer to energize the process gas, a gas exhaust to remove spent gas and maintain a gas pressure in the chamber, and a substrate support to hold the semiconductor substrate. During the deposition process, the target materials may be deposited onto certain chamber components, such as the chamber wall.